


In A World Of Soulmates

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Marichat, Sorry Not Sorry, let it spill yikers, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: And she's the one who had to be it, out of all possible ones.





	In A World Of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this story was an idea of a friend. more on end notes ;>

Why was it, everywhere in the slums and streets of the city of Paris did countdowns happen before his own emerald eyes? As he walked, leaped, and ran alongto paths that lead to nowhere yet somewhere that he hoped would get his mind out of his thoughts.  
  
Even in his civilian form did he saw the same, it was like pesky small white bugs in his eyes that he can't erase but only minimize when he's focused on other things.  
  
Remembering when his best friend, Nino Lahiffe, was talking and before he knew it his eyes were no lingering at his face but rather at the countdown running every second, every minute. 64 years, 32 days, 19 minutes, and 51 seconds ongoing. Learning his friend would die long enough, he didn't have any worries.  
  
But now, he's yet again jumping across roof to roof, leaving invisible footprints and light taps on the solid as he try and reach a specific place tonight. Under the sunset, with the Eiffel Tower shining in a radiant hue of both yellow and orange.  
  
The girlfriend of his best friend then had 72 years, 10 days, 44 minutes and 38 seconds the last time he checked. She'll be staying longer in the world but how could she cope, she asks to herself. Poor her to realize that her love will perish away earlier than her.  
  
As the familiar balcony he strived to reach he finally saw within his vision, he felt nothing but happiness flow right through him.  
  
Lightly tapping on the trapdoor that connected to her room, he patiently waited and sat down on the floor. In a few seconds did a dark blue haired girl that were tied into pigtails manage to pop out of the door. "Chat, it's nice to see you here."  
  
He gave her a light smile, to which he stands back up and waits for her to follow him out of her room. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I.."  
  
Chat Noir couldn't bring himself to say it, those three words because she doesn't know how much. How much the feeling grows longer and stronger deep down him. "Hey, why are you crying now, kitty?" The blonde in black didn't even realized he was swelling tears from both of his vibrant eyes. His throat that managed to release choked sobs.  
  
"M..marinette..I."  
  
He really couldn't. Not even in English nor in Mandarin. Not even in his own mother tongue. It's like he want to speak up first but there's this knot that keeps him from not saying it in any costs.  
  
The countdown remained into three parts.  
  
23 hours, 57 minutes and 13 seconds.  
  
In that exact moment where that timer turns all into zeroes, he'll feel a huge part of him left out. Hell, he could already feel it now. Just in one day will she fade away and remain in sleep for the rest of her life.  
  
The blonde remained sobbing, his head now resting in her shoulders and as she pats his soft hair gently. Making him wrap his arms around her gently as well. "I.."  
  
"Come on, could I get you up for some warm milk?"  
  
"Ah." Chat finally pulled out and wiped his tears with his own hands, er, with claws. "No, it's okay, sorry for being such a bother, I just.." His eyes in a second darted to the numbers. "Was feeling really..alone that I couldn't decipher in words."  
  
Her hand came back on his pale cheeks where tears just ran down from. "Hey, you aren't a bother, Chaton. I get it, you need space and you know, I'm always here for you, you know?"  
  
'Say that to my ass, Princess.'  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He replied in a hurried tone. Chat sighed and looked at her, eye-to-eye not wanting to break the contact. "Thank you." He felt a crease on both sides of his lips that were then made into a shy smile. In which she returned the same with her eyes closed and head tilted.  
  
Marinette stood up and put hands on her hips. "Well then! I'll see you tomorrow, shall I, Kitty?"  
  
She waved and went back in, not giving him a chance to wave back.  
  
He felt again like crying.  
  
"Tomorrow. You'll be in a much better place, princess. I bet tomorrow, you'll be going somewhere that'll be almost like heaven."  
  
He looked at himself down to his feet to see his own countdown.  
  
39 years, 21 days, 63 minutes, 44 seconds.  
  
It's too short but it feels so far away, however knowing that someone you dearly hold onto will be gone in a matter of hours will surely make those years go more slow.

**Author's Note:**

> ik, it was really bad but i just came out of my writer's block so i'm sorry abt that /shrugs/. i remember watching a korean video where the girl knew the exact time when people will die and then my friend just brought it back up but with her version. i thought 'hey, why not make my own?'
> 
> originally, adrien was supposed to die but i didn't like the idea, besides, i'm on a marichat roll that made this fic turn into marichat. haha. don't sue either by topic or by fic. luv lots.
> 
> please visit my tumblr: akeoani (or check my art account called artakeoani) (well shit i already forgot how my tumblr was spelled lololol) i'd appreciate it:)


End file.
